Twilight of the Gods
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: When Luthor delivered the Anti-life equation to Darkseid, everyone thought everything was over. Yet, without anyone knowing the reasons, the sun suddenly dried out, and the world as we know it changed forever. 10 years later, there is a new Justice League, with Flash, Green Lantern Kyle Rayner, Aztek, Cyborg and Ice as the core members. Minor Flash/Ice and other made out couples.
1. Without a Hope

**Hey people! New comer here! For the Justice League section at least.**

**Ok, first of all, I love writing stories about DC Animated Universe. I'm a total fan of DC comics… or used to, since after Flashpoint and they taking Wally out of the main DC Comics Universe, I quit reading anything new until my Flash comes back, lol, I know, shame on me, but safer for my pocket.**

**I have written a lot of Teen Titans stories, I got a JLA/Avengers crossover story. But there is a problem with my stories, I always have to write romance, I mean, seriously? So I decided to go for something a little darker this time.**

**So, this is a "What-If", kind of a story. It is not an AU, there is a difference. This story takes place after Darkseid and Lex Luthor disappeared with the Anti-life equation. I know everyone will say: 'They were trapped inside the Source Wall', well, my reply would be: 'What if they escaped?' I seriously doubt Darkseid would have gone through the effort of getting the equation only to be trapped for eternity.**

**Also, this story starts midways, which means everything already happened and went horribly wrong and there is nothing that can be done to fix it but stop it entirely, think about Terminator for example, we know the future is horrible, but can't change it.**

**So, in order not to spoil the story any further. I believe this will only be three chapters long, so read, enjoy and review if you want.**

**I don't own the Justice League or anything related to DC Comics. I don't even own a single DC comic and won't do until my Flash returns! Barry Allen is so boring people! (Fan bickering). Oh well, it's not like I can do anything about it.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**Metropolis, New York Estate. Year 2015.**

Earth is now a shattered world, overshadowed by the darkness of eternal night after the sun was consumed and almost drained entirely of all its light, allowing the world to be swallowed by the never ending snow. There is no moon either. It was destroyed, forced into implosion by forces beyond anyone's beliefs. There is no way of knowing if it's day or night, or at least understand what month it is or what day. At least some still remember the year, since it was a year in which everything was destroyed. Who would have thought the real end of the world would arrive unannounced?

"Wally… hey… Wally, are you still alive man?" Few were the survivors. In a world where there was no justice, a few still stood. "Dude, I'm not John Steward, but I will have to sound like him if that helps you to wake up, so here goes nothing. Wake up soldier!" Someone yelled, and Wally West finally woke up. Although opening his eyes didn't help him at all, the darkness was too much. "Hey, stare at the man with the emerald ring. It's me, Kyle." And Wally finally remembered what was going on. "Filling you in, we are still in Metropolis… and sadly, I don't have good news…" And once Wally's eyesight finally recovered, he saw some stars and white fragments of the demolished moon barely illuminating a city in ruins. "We lost him… he killed Bruce… that monster finally killed him… he blasted him with his damn omega beam or whatever they are called… Wally… you are the leader now." And the information barely reached Wally's brain. But it was enough for him. "What do we do now?"

"Leader?" He began. "Leader of what? There is nothing to lead." Wally added, and then he faced the night sky. "How many of us are still alive? The first one to die was Superman… ever since, everything went downhill." And Kyle nodded. "Then it was John and you were reassigned to Earth… you were eager to make a difference, and for a time it worked and we believed once again that it was possible. Then Wonder Woman fell, and Batman took over. He taught us to survive. Not to win… only he could win… and now I'm the leader? What leadership could I possibly give you all? At any rate, how many are all?" He wondered.

"Ice is still alive but she lost an arm to the Parademons. She is traumatized and in bed. We lost Steel too… I better don't tell you the details, it was horrible… Aztek is still alive, blind after a direct attack from the Sinestro Corp to his face, but alive. And Cyborg is repairing himself… although he barely got components to spare, or ammunition." And Wally rolled his eyes in annoyance at that last. "And if you want to count Arthur… he and his Atlantean army are plotting an attack to the Weaponers of Qward. I told him it was ridiculous, but Arthur always does what he wants."

"Aquaman is a king, let him do whatever he wants… and to where I see it, if we survive this war somehow, the Atlanteans will be the only surviving civilization, so try to keep yourself in his good side, Kyle." Wally explained, Kyle just nodded. "Earth is so shattered that I sometimes believe that perhaps winning will be worse than losing. We can't rebuilt the lost civilizations, it is either, Apokolips or Atlantis… funny how weird it all turned out to be."

"Well… there is something else that can be done… but we would need some… unfriendly help…" And Wally moved his head in negation. "They are more than us. I know it sounds ridiculous, but… he managed to pull together an army of villains and take over Gotham City, while we are here and getting our butts kicked by Darkside's Parademons, Brainiac Servitors, and the Sinestro Corp! So if we want to live through this… we need to negotiate with him." And Wally once again moved his head in negation. "Wally… Batman was too proud as to trust him… but he is gone now…" And Wally finally stood up and then placed his mask on.

"You win Kyle… get Cyborg and Aztek ready, we are going to Gotham City." And Kyle nodded and ran toward the insides of what seemed to be an underground city at Metropoli's sewers, and began recruiting members for their trip toward Gotham City. "I know, Bruce… you would surely punch me in the face for even thinking about it… but you are gone now… and I'm the leader of what is left of the Justice League… everyone is gone… Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lantern, the Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl… maybe soon I will join… but I will give this world at least some last hope… even if it means dancing with the Joker and beg for his help."

* * *

**Justice League: ****Twilight of the Gods**.

**Volume One: Without a Hope.**

* * *

**Gotham City, New Jersey.**

Different than Metropolis, immersed in a state of total darkness, Gotham City was one of the few cities in the world that was bright, contrary to what it used to be before the world ended as it did. Someone called it poetic injustice, turning Gotham bright by setting it on fire and creating some kind of artificial inferno. An inferno not even the invaders who destroyed and conquered this world dared entering.

"This place freaked me out even before it was turned into an inferno." Kyle Rayner, the last of the Green Lanterns, mentioned upon his landing at the outsides of Gotham City. He had flown them all toward the city in only a few minutes, not giving the group time to even recover from the last fight in which they lost yet another leader, who once called this city his home.

"Man… how did Batman ever allow this to happen?" Cyborg, a recent acquisition of the Justice League, added in concern when noticing how harsh the scenery looked like. "Aztek, are you seeing what I am…" But then he went into silence, while facing the golden armored hero next to him. "No offence man… I kinda forgot… sorry…"

"No offence taken." Aztek replied and cracked his fingers. "I may be blind, but I can still fight. Almost as good as Batman did when he was alive." Aztek continued. And he walked around the in ruins city so easily that it was barely believable the fact of him being blind.

"Batman is not here. Let's stop talking about the fallen and concentrate in our own lives being at risk." The Flash mentioned, and walked proudly in front of the group, trying to get used to the role of being a leader. "This is our reality, and we need to face it. It's not like we can change it anyway." And suddenly, the group was attacked by machinegun-fire. "Find cover!"

"No offence leader, but I better create our own cover." Kyle mentioned and shielded the four of them inside of an emerald sphere, which resisted the enemy fire. "I can keep us all alive, but the shower of bullets doesn't seem like it is going to end anytime soon." Kyle added.

"My readings detected almost 200 life forms attacking us. There is an army here, well-armed, and shattering Kyle's shield." And some cracks appeared at his sphere and began breaking the shield as if it was made of glass. Kyle noticed and tried to fix the fissures with his willpower, and somehow managed to do it, but the fissures kept opening themselves.

"Don't worry, I'm about to break the shield anyway." Aztek added, and everyone faced him with concern. "There is too much noise, but it is coming from two points in particular, two buildings I believe. I will charge the whole energy of my costume into my gauntlets and bring them both down, and since Green Lantern's rings are weak to yellow, and I launch yellow blasts… you get the point." He added, and everyone then faced the Flash.

"What?" He wondered. "You both seem to have everything under control. So fix the distraction, I will take everyone's guns once that is done." He added calmly, not placing too much brains into it. Not that he could, he wasn't used, perhaps some other time he would mature in that area, but not now. All he wanted to do was survive. "Now!" He yelled. Aztek then unleashed two blasts, one from each of his hands and toward the direction the noise felt stronger. Since it was yellow light, it easily shattered Green Lantern's shield from the inside, forcing Cyborg to get in the way of some bullets and resist them with his mechanical body. The Flash then rushed toward the falling down buildings Aztek had demolished, and in the confusion, took everyone's guns and launched them into the falling buildings in the blink of an eye, so they would be buried by the falling structure.

Some of the attackers were awfully wounded, but none of the Justice League complained. They were way past the decencies of heroism. In ten years of war against the invasion forces they all had to take some not so heroic decisions. But this was war, not only against the alien invaders, but against extinction itself. They weren't evil, they were realists. It was the only way to survive.

"My sensors read there are, 86 wounded, great shot Aztek." Cyborg mentioned, while Aztek fell to his knee once his armor ran out of energy and he ended feeling the weight of his golden armor. "Now it's only 114 un-armed bad guys against a blind Mexican warrior whose armor is too heavy for him to carry it. A Green Lantern with his ring at 20% charge. A speedster whose speed is reduced drastically since he hadn't eaten a good meal in a while, and a Cyborg with no ammunition… and before you ask, it is the best scenario possible."

"I got a better one." The Flash mentioned, and everyone faced him. "We surrender. Take us to your leader." And the Justice League faced him with concern and saw him placing his hands in the surrendering position. "We came here to negotiate. You attacked us, so we defended ourselves. Accept our rendition or we will fight once again, and I'm sure of you knowing that all of us, already crossed the line at least once in this war… next time there could be more than a few wounded." The Flash threatened, and the thugs went reluctant to act.

"Gotham City is out of your jurisdiction, hero." One of the thugs mentioned. But the Flash knew he was no common thug. His name was Floyd Lawton, better known as Deadshot, one of the major criminals of the Batman. "Give me a good reason of why I should accept your rendition, instead of blowing your brains out of your head?" He continued.

"Metropolis fell." And everyone widened their eyes at that last, and Flash could tell even Deadshot was surprised, it was evident despite his mask. "Either you accept the help of the Justice League, or you are alone against Darkseid's Parademons. Either way, we all die, but we can die fighting." And Deadshot placed his weapons down.

"We are taking them to the king. He will decide what should be done." Deadshot mentioned, and his men surrounded the group of heroes and walked them all around the city. Different than in the rest of the world, and thanks to the many fires, Gotham was a warmer city. But it was always hard to breathe. There were many ill-citizens by the streets, they lived in extremely poor conditions, but had to withstand it. Without the protection of the Joker, their king, they would be murdered by the invaders. Crime had won, the city was controlled by criminal factions, and they did what they wanted, and when they wanted.

The group continued their walk until reaching Arkham Asylum, once a prison for the criminally unstable, now a fortress where all criminals reunited to plot against the invaders, unwillingly doing good to preserve their lives. Some of the criminals faced the Justice League with hatred, remembering the old days, or perhaps blaming them for allowing the world to go to hell. Whatever the reason was, they all kept their guards up.

They entered inside Arkham Asylum, and walked past the corridors. The place was horrible. Inside there were prisoners too, perhaps people who disobeyed their rule. Or perhaps just someone the Joker threw inside just for fun. Some of them were even once heroes, and were tortured and morally demolished, it was horrible. But there was nothing they could do. The world was too shattered as to even start a war of their own. Humanity had to work together, even if some where less human than others.

They finally reached one of the deepest rooms of the asylum, protected by two strong looking bodyguards. One was Gorilla Grodd, who faced the Flash with hatred. He was even wearing a police officer uniform, which was broken in several sections since it didn't fit his measures. The Flash decided not to even joke about it, he wasn't a joker anymore. The other bodyguard was Bane, an old enemy of Batman, and he was as well wearing a police officer uniform, perhaps a joke from the joker.

"They are here to see his majesty." Deadshot informed. "Don't cause troubles and allow them inside." And both stepped aside and allowed the group inside. "Clown King of Crime! You got visitors!" Deadshot yelled and kicked the Flash inside, the others were left outside, Deadshot even took Kyle as hostage and pointed his gun at his forehead, Bane tried to take Aztek, only to end in a wrestling competition with him, and Cyborg and Grodd began brawling as well.

"Everyone, easy, we are surrounded here, don't fight them back!" And the Justice League surrendered once again. "We don't want any trouble here, so cooperate and wait." He ordered, and then faced one of the corners of the room, where he found the Joker tied in a strait jacket and with his feet naked. "I heard they call you King now."

"Oh! Goodie! A friend comes to visit me! Aw, I didn't get the time to clean up! Not that I can, unless I use myself as a mop, wahahahahaha!" The Joker began, and then rolled all around the room as mopping the place with his prison jacket. "Why so serious? Never seen a clown with bats in his belfry?" He wondered, and smiled toward the Flash.

"Ok… I may end regretting ever asking this but why… I mean… if you are king… then why are you… tied as a psychopath… no offence." He added, and the Joker just stood up and stretched his back after the uncomfortable position he was at not long ago.

"But of course, this is my home! Surrounded by these cushion walls, tied from the hands. I have spent more time here than in any normal home! It grows to you, you know? Suddenly I couldn't sleep without the soft touch of my cushioned room." And the Flash raised an eyebrow at that last. "Ow! And I feel well loved here as well! Can't you see? I'm always hugging myself!" And the Flash lowered his head, not truly believing he was there, with the joker in front of him, and trying to reason with him. "Where is the bat? Changed me for stone heart Darkseid?"

"Batman died." And suddenly, and for the first time ever, the Joker could smile no more. "He was murdered by Darkseid himself… I'm the only one of the original Justice League still alive. And I came here to beg for your help if needed be." And he waited for the Joker's reaction, who still faced him with his eyes widened. "Hello?" And suddenly the Flash was kicked hard on his face and knocked down. "Uff! What's wrong with you?"

"You are saying the bat just died without me killing him? No one kills the bat but me! You hear me? All my life I have wanted nothing but to beat that bloodsucker myself! And now that Easter Island face killed my prey?" And he kicked the Flash's stomach hard. Still, he did nothing to defend himself, knowing that standing against the Joker would ruin the negotiations. "That's not funny at all!" He said while pressing his foot at his face. "Maybe I should just press your brains off your nose right now, dress you like the bat, and say I killed him myself."

"Or I could help you get revenge on Darkseid." The Flash added, and the Joker released him, and sat down next to his lying on the floor body and approached his ear to the Flash's face, encouraging him to explain himself. "The Justice League is done for anyway… we will lead an all-out assault against him while the Atlantean army strikes against the Weaponers of Qward. Cyborg can place a virus inside the Brainiac network during the distraction, and allow us to face Darkseid and destroy him before he can use the Anti-life equation against us! Only I am fast enough to beat him before he mentions it!" And the Joker faced him with an odd face.

"Right… and Albert Einstein is having a tea party with a talking dog and drinking his tea with a straw on his nose while seeing Santa Claus fighting Dracula in Mars. Oh, and there is a discussion because the dog is cheating Einstein with Dracula's mother! Who is Santa's Ex-wife!" He added, and the Flash raised an eyebrow at him. "Everything you said makes as much sense as what I just said. I don't go out much, not without the bat around."

"Then… I will explain everything… but you need to trust me or else you will never avenge Batman." And the Joker gave the situation some thoughts. And then he untied himself using his legs and combed his hair with some saliva. He then opened the door widely and clapped his hands a couple of times.

"Your king is getting hungry! And wants to eat rocky pebbles with the shape of Darkseid's face!" He yelled to his men, who all faced him with mixed emotions. "But for now, a sandwich will do. Get us all a sandwich. Or would you prefer something else? I can order pizza! It arrives on 30 minutes or I kill the delivery boy! Wahahahahaha!" Joker mentioned. He would aid in the defeat of Darkseid.

* * *

"All right, I need your attention please! Since many of you got no freaking idea of what is happening outside of Gotham, I will do the explanations." Almost an hour later, the group was at the cafeteria of Arkham Asylum, and Cyborg was in front of them all while everyone had some sandwiches as the Joker had ordered. The Flash was having more than anyone since his hyper metabolism demanded it from him, everyone else was paying attention, the Joker included, who was having some popcorn since Cyborg had promised him a visual show. "It all began on year 2005 after Darkseid invaded Earth as vengeance after supposedly dying. He was resurrected as an amalgam of both, Brainiac and himself. And it took the efforts of the Justice League and Lex Luthor, to finally fix everything, using what is known as the Anti-life equation, discovered by Lex Luthor."

"Ow! I know that part, the butler killed her!" The Joker interrupted, and Cyborg faced him with concern. "Now, you promised a movie! Where is my freaking movie?" He complained, and Cyborg rolled his only eye, and with the other mechanical one, Cyborg began displaying a hologram of the fight between Superman and Darkseid he saw on the news. "Wohoo! I love this show!" He yelled and continued eating his popcorns.

"Well, as I was saying. Darkseid and Lex Luthor disappeared after getting the formula, and no one heard from either of them for a while." And Cyborg then displayed a hologram of the sun as it used to be, bright and strong. "Until it was too late." He added, and then the sun went dark until it looked more like Apokolips. "With the Anti-life equation, Darkseid returned, and that was the last time anyone saw the sun as we knew it." Cyborg explained, and everyone faced their torches and remembered the good old days. "The planet began freezing without a powerful enough sun. Back then we didn't know it of course, that Darkseid was the responsible of the dead of our sun. And honestly, the Justice League didn't have the time to investigate. Our attention was centered in saving lives, and help Earth to stabilize a little. More than half of the world died. People, plants, and animals began dying by the low temperatures, or insanity."

"Wow, this movie is interesting." Joker whispered to the Flash, and he just remained in silence. "All we need now is someone kicking a puppy and it will be a best seller. But I still think the book will be better than the movie." The Joker continued interrupting, until Cyborg cleared his throat. "Spoil fun." He added and ate more of his popcorns.

"At year 2008, oxygen began lacking. There was no light for plants to survive. But the Justice League, with the help of Wayne Tech which went bankrupt after a strong investment to save the world, installed artificial oxygen cleaners all around the world. It took the Earth two more years to have an artificial source of oxygen and for the atmosphere to be restored." And Cyborg displayed a hologram of planet Earth and how it looked on year 2005 after the sun was weakened. Most of the world was surrounded by snow. On year 2008 its green fields disappeared entirely, and on year 2010 it had a new atmosphere, and the temperature began intensifying little by little. "And when humanity though all hope wasn't lost." And then the moon exploded on the hologram. "The moon, and the Justice League Watchtower, were destroyed by a back then unknown force. Killing most members of the Justice League. None of the initial seven died, but the damage was done." And at the hologram, various spaceships began attacking Earth. "Brainiac. Upon destroying the moon, and without allowing Earth to assimilate the loss, attacked us wildly. I guess I don't need to remind you, that when the Justice League attacked back… Brainiac murdered Superman." And Cyborg closed his eye, before finally showing the hologram of what had happened."

"No… it can't be you… not again!" The hologram showed a weakened Superman. Without the sun to help him, his powers disappeared almost entirely. And everyone witnessed how various lasers burned his body, and then a golden Brainiac-like android pulled Superman from the neck. It was Lex Luthor, he was alive, and began pressing Superman's neck. Everyone witnessed, and when his neck gave up, everyone but the Joker were horrified.

"Nah… it looked fake…" He added, disrespecting the memory of Superman and how, despite being weakened, he died defending Earth. Everyone was of course disgusted by his lack of heart, but decided to ignore him and place their attention in Cyborg.

"Superman died… and we were all shattered…" And for a moment there was silence. "Afterward, the Sinestro Corp arrived, apparently recruited by Darkseid himself. And together, Brainiac and Sinestro, mopped the floor with us." And a hologram of Sinestro leading an army of Yellow Lanterns against Earth was displayed, and in the end another of the Justice League died, blasted by the combined light of almost a thousand yellow lanterns. "After Green Lantern died, a new one arrived. Younger and powerful, he tied the odds a little, but then Darkseid finally arrived, and his Parademons destroyed it all." And various battles were displayed by Cyborg's holograms, and many were horrified. "The Justice League went over various leaderships, the first one being Wonder Woman's. And with her amazon warriors, she managed to give us some hope. She even convinced Arthur, better known by many as Aquaman, to join the fight. And the Atlanteans have ever since brawled Apokolips for the sake of humanity. The amazons, however, were vaporized, with Wonder Woman dying by Darkseid's hand." And the holograms were over, and the Joker booed. "Afterwards, Batman took leadership. But his leadership was… severe… and failure usually lead to a grave… Martian Manhunter died on 2012, Hawkgirl followed him shortly at 2013. Batman finally decided to eradicate the Brainiac forces to even the odds a little, and he, with the help of the Flash and Green Lantern, tried to infiltrate Brainiac's power core at Lex Corp's abandoned building. He had created a virus to destroy Brainiac, separate him from Lex Luthor at least, but… Darkseid was there and waiting… he killed Batman… and now Flash is the leader of the Justice League… well… what is left of it."

"Ow great, we are screwed!" The Joker added, and everyone faced him in disbelief. "So now I suppose you buffoons got a plan? And you need my help for you to save the world. Screw the world! It's not fun without the bat! Demons, robots, aliens in yellow uniforms, fish people, what a crack up! The world is in mayhem! I say we take out guns, shot some people in the head, and join the party… and once Darkseid believes he had won… I shall destroy him for ruining my fun." He added now more seriously, which surprised everyone there.

"And we will have toasted clown for dinner." The Flash replied, and the Joker began laughing madly at the joke. "You can go and suicide yourself against Darkseid. Or you can help us fulfill Batman's plan, bring down Brainiac and re-program him, and perhaps defeat Darkseid and his Anti-life Equation." The Flash added, and the Joker and everyone placed their attention in his words. "Batman left a backup virus on Cyborg's system. If we infiltrate Lex Corp and Metropolis, and install the virus, we can reprogram Brainiac to serve us and help us against the Parademons. The Atlanteans in the other hand are planning an all-out assault against the Weponers of Qward, which are the source of power of the Sinestro Corp. With both fronts busy, a small party can invade Darkseid's palace at Metropolis."

"There is a problem with your plan, brainless human!" Gorilla Grodd complained, and then faced the Flash with hatred, who faced him back with the same feeling. "The Anti-Life Equation! Darkseid knows it! And with it, anyone hearing it becomes its slave upon being casted! You will all be Darkseid's slaves before you can even notice!" Grodd added, and everyone faced the Flash, who lowered his head ashamed.

"There is a reason of why I haven't died yet… Grodd." The Flash mentioned. "Batman's plan… for it to work, he needed me. Because only I am fast enough to hear the Anti-Life equation… memorize it… and run away before his effects are permanent." And Grodd rubbed his chin with interest. "Those going with me, should know that the only purpose of this mission, is me memorizing the formula… Lex Luthor doesn't know it. Batman tried to download it from his memory banks, but there was no trace of it, he erased it. I need to hear it from Darkseid… so I can use it against him later."

"And what will happen with the group who helps you into Darkseid's lair?" The Joker wondered, and the Flash lowered his head ashamed. "Wahahahaha! Is it for real? You run with the formula which destroyed the world in your brain, perhaps memorizing it, perhaps not, perhaps being forgotten after a hangover, while the ones who make it into Darkseid's throne room are turned into mindless slaves or perhaps vaporized inside of their underwear?" And the Flash nodded in agreement. "I love this plan! Now I know why the Bats died! He was desperate! Trying to find an answer where there was none! It is a suicide mission! My favorite kind of mission! It will be my pleasure to be in that group." And everyone faced him in disbelief. "The mayhem is so perfect I cannot wait! I can almost savor the moment! Should I pack my toothbrush?"

"Wait! You lunatic aren't serious!" Deadshot added. "Why should I get killed following you and a group of idiotic heroes toward hell itself? I agreed in following your leadership in order to survive, not for you to force me to suicide!"

"We are not planning to die." Kyle added. "We all just know the probability is too high." He continued, and the rest of the members of the Justice League just nodded. "And being honest. I don't think I like to live in a world like this one anyway. I could just use my ring and leave for another planet, settle there, marry a slimy alien girl with nice curves, and forget about Earth… but I rather die than accepting that… I need this… so if I die I don't care." He added.

"I want revenge myself." Aztek added. "Who cares about me dying? Just give me one chance to beat Darkseid to a pulp and I will take it! He messed with the wrong person and I will make sure he yields for me to stop beating him up! Afterwards, life is just meaningless. I'm taking him with me. He will get what he deserves."

"Man, harsh!" Cyborg replied. "How was he allowed into the Justice League before I did?" Cyborg asked. "I wanna live, man. I may be nothing but a machine with human feelings. But I do wish humanity to prevail. After this is over, I'm going to help them rebuilt as long as my circuits still work. I'm not going to die there, man, and I'm taking you out with me." And the trio faced the Flash, who just lowered his head.

"After this is over… I'm entering the Speed Force." He added, and everyone faced him in disbelief. "The Anti-life equation is too powerful to be learned… with it… I could become the next Darkseid… so I'm just going to disappear… into the Speed Force… I will die my own way." And no one dared saying a thing. "Recharge your ring, Kyle. We are leaving… we got a date with Anti-life."

* * *

**For now, it is all for today! I know, it was a confusing story, that's why I said the story was midways. The world is a disaster, and if I start explaining how it become like that I will end writing a 100 chapters long story and no one will ever read it, lol. So, let's hope someone actually enjoyed this story, and before you ask about my Justice League selection, Aztek the Ultimate man was one of my favorite heroes who died young, he only got 10 issues in comics. John Steward isn't Green Lantern is this story basically because I don't feel him like a Green Lantern… he is too serious in my opinion, Green Lanterns need to be creative. Hal Jordan was great and still is great, Guy Gardner is full of surprises, at first you hate him but you grow to him, John is… well… too boring and military like… Kyle is just perfect as Green Lantern (In my opinion). Now, as for Cyborg, after seeing him in Justice League Doom, well, he just fit as a member of the Justice League.**

**I do hope you liked this story, and I may update it next week. As I mentioned, it will probably only be 3 chapters long, so I won't take forever to finish it. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Judge and Executioner

**Hey people! So, I didn't get much reviews, but I like the story, so I will keep on writing it. I like it so much that only two days after posting chapter one, I'm updating it again! What? Seriously?**

**Anyway, I'm serious when I say this story will be short in chapters, perhaps not as short as I have planned, but let's leave it in five chapters long for now, more or less.**

**Finally, before allowing you to read. After a lot of thinking, I deleted one anonymous review. It is the first time ever I do so, and I will explain the reason: If you are going to review, then review ABOUT THE STORY please. Not about how unfair the world is and how Lex Luthor would be better being president. At any rate, sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings with that last, but I'm sure you wouldn't like me, typing almost 1000 words for a review and not mentioning a single thing of your story. Would you like that?**

**At any rate. Read, enjoy, have fun, and yeah I placed romance in the story, shame on me, lol.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**Metropolis, New York State. Year 2015.**

"Yeaaaaargt!" The yells all around the underground city of Metropolis, built inside it's once vast sewer's system, were now an usual sound invading the eternal silence of the now shattered citizens of this new world. "Make it stop! Now! Just kill me and end this!" Ice was never a standing out member of the Justice League when the group was large and powerful. Today, however, she was one of the leaders, one of the survivors, and the citizens of the underground Metropolis felt their hearts yield after each of her desperate yells. "Just end this!"

"Ice! Unless you want me to knock you out! Shut up and let me work here!" Another of the members of the Justice League who never stood out much was Aztek, the Mexican warrior who everyone thought was crazy since he worshipped Quetzalcoatl as his god and claimed to be his champion. Yet, he was a good doctor, even when the many battles had left him blind. "There is no anesthesia. And in case you don't remember my last fight against the Sinestro Corp, I'm Blind! I need to find the nerves to connect you to a bionic arm! And like it or not, I need to use my fingers to find the nerves!" And he pressed his hand inside of Ice's wound, and everyone turned away in order to avoid witnessing it. Aztek was clean and professional despite his ruthless. He kept Ice well hidden from those who still had eye-sight. But imagination was a danger, and everyone knew how painful it was.

"Man! I'm going to throw out! I don't wanna see it! I don't wanna!" Cyborg, the newest acquisition of the Justice League, complained while next to Aztek and trying to ignore the yells, the blood and Aztek's ruthless operation. "It was Kyle's turn to help you with the wounded! Not my turn! Why am I here?" He complained.

"Because, A, Kyle is weak of stomach and starts throwing out when he sees this much blood. B, I'm connecting Ice's nerves to a new mechanical arm and that's your department. And, C, because I say so!" Aztek complained, and then pulled Cyborg to help him. "I got the nerves. You only got a chance! Do it fast! The electric shock of me holding her nerves like this could cause her a mental breakdown! Hurry!" He demanded.

"I'm doing it! Oh God this is horrible! We really need to get some anesthesia man!" And Ice began moving widely and yelling stronger than ever. "Shut her up man, please, just shut her up! I can't hold it!" And Aztek even had to climb the medical bed they were using in order to hold Ice in place. "I'm sorry little sister! I'm doing this as fast as I can… there!" Cyborg yelled, and suddenly a mechanical hand punched his face and launched him around the room.

"Stay away from me you psychos!" She yelled with her face in rage and her eyes in tears. She then grabbed Aztek by the neck and launched him toward the wall, breaking it with his armor. "That was… the most painful experience ever! IT hurt even more than losing my arm!" She yelled and kneeled by the floor. Her clothes were full with blood, and her right arm was now a mechanical implant. But apparently, she could move it perfectly, since her nerved were connected to it. "I'm tired of this… why can't it just… stop…?" And she punched the floor with her mechanical arm, breaking it with her newfound strength. "I just wanna die… I don't care about anything else." She added. But then a hand rested at her still normal shoulder.

"We giving up is what Darkseid wants…" The Flash mentioned upon his arrival, and Ice faced him with teary eyes. "Don't give him that satisfaction." And the girl nodded, stood up, and hugged the Flash hard. "Ught! Arm too powerful… careful…" But Ice wasn't listening to him, and just cried at his shoulder.

* * *

**Justice League: Twilight of the Gods.**

**Volume Two: Judge and Executioner.**

* * *

"I heard some very pleasant yells when we arrived! You didn't tell me there was an opera! I love operas! All that painful yelling and agony, very pleasant to the ears!" The Joker mentioned to the Flash as he walked toward a meeting room built in the middle of the sewers. He was being followed by the other members of the Justice League, Ice included, who then grabbed the Joker from the neck with her mechanical arm and ready to snap his neck. The Joker's henchmen all took their weapons out and pointed them at her, the Justice League placed their guards up, but no one made a move, they all just waited in expectation. "Giving me the steel-cold shoulder, girl?" The Joker made fun of her, and Ice began strangling him.

"Woah! Easy there!" The Flash added and pulled her away and hugged her close to him. "Until you recover your usual temper, you stay close to me." And Ice just pushed him away and walked toward a crate and sat there in annoyance. "Usually that used to work with girls."

"Usually you used to smile and flirt with Fire." Ice countered and faced him with hatred. "I'm no runner-up price. So save your comments and be my leader. That's all you will ever be to me." She added, crossed her arms, and waited.

"Ow, though love! My kind of love! Harley used to be like that. Too many deaths, the world was no longer fun to her, it made her sane." He added and pointed toward one of his soldiers, a blonde haired girl wearing a couple of ponytails. A forever sad stare was drawn on her eyes. "Well, she isn't entirely lost yet. She is fun sometimes." And the girl delivered him a weak smile, which then disappeared.

"Quit messing with my unit." Deadshot added. "Now that she changed the punch-gloves and the hammers for a machinegun and a knife. She is better suited for survival." And the Joker smiled no more. "And you, concentrate." He added and clasped his fingers, and Harley nodded and saluted him. "Discipline is what we need here, no jokes and fun."

"Can we please start this meeting?" The Flash interrupted, and everyone faced him in annoyance. "Cyborg… open transmission with the Atlantean army." The Flash ordered, and Cyborg opened his chest to reveal a pocket computer, which he used to hack into the Atlanteans frequency. "I know we haven't' recovered yet. Some of us would be better at bed and resting than starting another meaningless fight…" And the Flash faced Ice, who gave her back to him. "But we can still win this war." The Flash mentioned, and suddenly a blue hologram of Aquaman was displayed in front of the Flash.

"I told you to quit bothering me, Batman." Aquaman suddenly complained. But upon seeing the Flash, he changed his mind. "So… you are the new leader… are you ready to accept rendition?" Aquaman added coldly, and Joker and his men faced the Flash with curiosity. "The Atlanteans will not negotiate a truce with the surface-dwellers! We are here to conquer you, not to help you. So, surrender to us and follow my lead, or perish with the Qwardian invaders."

"For those who doesn't know the details." The Flash mentioned while facing the confused villains. "Aquaman didn't want to join the war on the surface, but Wonder Woman convinced him into invading and conquering instead of giving a helping hand. So right now I'm negotiating with yet another enemy." And the Joker began laughing and clapping, while the villains all faced him in disgust. "We told you before, Arthur. We won't go to war with the Atlanteans, but we aren't joining you either. Humanity isn't ready to be slaved by the Atlanteans."

"Then you won't have my aid." Aquaman replied. "Surface-dwellers destroyed the seas even before the sun and the moon shattered my kingdom. When the sun went dark everything froze. When the moon divided, our seas were reduced to ponds and swamps. Our cities emerged from the seas, and what did your people do? Hunt our animals wildly? Many species we were trying to save died because the surface-dwellers invaded our cities and began fishing from our breeding-pools!" Aquaman complained. "Marine life is almost entirely extinct! And our breeding-pools are the only thing that saves them from extinction and ours! But your people wildly consumed them, as parasites! Minding not about my kingdom's creatures!"

"We were hungry! What's so hard to understand there?" The Flash complained, and Aquaman crossed his arms in annoyance. "Listen… surface-dwellers aren't as strong as Atlanteans. We aren't going to war only because of some extinct fish races." And Aquaman grunted in hatred. "Ok, sorry! I know the importance of saving the marine life and how it will take years for it to recover but. Your seas dried… and you are invading and conquering our cities… aren't we even?" And Aquaman gave the information some thoughts. "Negotiations with Batman never went as desired because he was cold and arrogant, and would never lower himself to begging… but I'm not Batman… and maybe I won't beg, but I'm more open minded… help us and we will help you… help us recover our planet, because we are both Earthling species… and once that's done, once we are all Earthlings… we will speak about peace or war with the Atlanteans." The Flash added, and Aquaman remained in silence for a while. "…Please…?" He continued.

"I will accept your truce them… but betray me… and I will have your head…" And the Flash gulped hard. "I will send supplies to your camps at Metropolis… but if even one scouting group of the surface-dwellers goes near our breeding-pools. We won't just conquer you… we will exterminate you." And the Flash gulped hard.

"I will see all human camps around the world get the message." The Flash added. "Cyborg… send the message and tell every settlement to spread the news." And Cyborg nodded and began doing as he was told. "Now… we know your army is planning an attack against the Weaponers of Qward and the Sinestro Corp."

"I already told Kyle we aren't retrieving our troops from Coast City… we are eradicating the Sinestro Corp in an all-out attack… it is them or us, all my troops are waiting for my command." And the Flash nodded at those words. "We will attack without moonlight. They won't see us coming that way and we will begin with the slaughter."

"Brainiac Servitors need no moonlight to find you." The Flash explained. "We will attack Lex Corp and implant a virus that will destabilize the servitors. It is best if we defeat Brainiac before your troops enter in conflict with the Sinestro Corp, otherwise they will be alerted of your presence and the slaughtering will only end in incalculable casualties."

"So be it! My men are not afraid." And the Flash lowered his head. "But I have lost two wives to this war and to Darkseid… so I'm listening." Aquaman added, and the Flash was glad. "But I'm not cancelling the attack. We are too close to the fear factory."

"And you won't, the attack will take place. But we will need a diversion to keep the eyes of the Brainiac Servitors from knowing an infiltration party entered their headquarters. We need soldiers, to make it believable, and you know soldiers means lives that will be lost if they aren't careful, or if we fail." And Aquaman faced the Flash with interest. "I know, I'm not the brains… we made a truce with the villains from Gotham, Deadshot is the man with the plan." The Flash added, and Deadshot approached and pushed the Flash away.

"It's simple, really. We will attack Lex Corp, faking a desperate movement from our part." And Aquaman listened to his plan. "If we attack with enough numbers, then Brainiac will send his troops after us, and keep his eyes on us, while a small group infiltrates from the backdoor, enters the facility, installs the virus, and stops our war."

"If the insiders don't hurry, your soldiers will all die." Aquaman added, and Deadshot nodded. "And you are forgetting Lex Luthor is no fool. If the infiltration party is who I think it is, then Lex will know something is wrong. He is that smart, and with Brainiac's brain, far more dangerous."

"That's where the Joker enters the picture." And the Joker began laughing hard while the Flash did the introductions. "A front attack is idiocy, and Lex won't believe it… unless an idiot leads that attack." And the Joker made a reverence. "the Joker's love for mayhem will fool even Lex Luthor. He will answer to the attack." And Aquaman nodded. "Spare us some soldiers. We need it to look like a real army and we humans don't have the right numbers."

"Very well… we will play Trojan horse this time, Flash… but only in memory of my now gone wife." And the Flash nodded. "I will give you an army of 300 Atlanteans, no more." And the Flash was surprised. "But I'm going with you, as the Trojan horse… you will not negate me the pride of having Lex's head adorning my throne room." And everyone faced the Flash. "Well?"

"Fine with me. King Arthur." And Aquaman closed the communication. "300 Atlanteans? Wow!" The Flash mentioned once the communications were shut off, being unable to hid his excitement as everyone else there. "Ok… we got until the moon-shards leave the sky for Aquaman's attack against the Sinestro Corp to begin. Which means we attack during moonlight." And everyone nodded. "Joker, you and your men will attack the front, we will go inside."

"I love this plan! But you are not going alone. You will take Deadshot and Harley with you!" He ordered, and both Deadshot and Harley faced the Joker. "Consider it, a madman's last will… If I die then Harley is the leader, don't touch my stuff."

"Mr. J?" Harley added, and weak tears appeared on her eyes. "Pudding, are you serious?" She added, and Deadshot snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Sir yes sir!" She added, and then she saluted him.

"I don't like how this looks like." Deadshot admitted, and the Joker just smiled. "But I truly don't trust the Justice League to do this job… I'm in… but if I die… make it a flashy and enjoyable dead." And it was settled. The preparations were ready.

**Metropolis, New York State. Outsides of the Lex Corp Building.**

"Tora… how are you feeling?" The Flash asked Ice for what seemed to be the eleventh time since their arrival to the safe perimeter between Lex Corp and their camps at the surface of Metropolis. The moon-shards illuminated the scenery barely. Little was the light reflected by the dried sun on the moon, but it was enough for at least allow the Flash to distinguish the annoyed Ice between the small group of soldiers from both the Gotham and Metropolis resistance camps, all wearing white uniforms to hide by the snow. The only ones who didn't wear those costumes were the Justice League and the villains. "How is your arm feeling?" He dared asking again, and Ice faced him with hatred.

"Cold." She replied coldly, and closed her mechanical hand into a fist. "Ask me again and the icy temperatures of the night won't be the only temperatures freezing your butt." And the Flash rolled his eyes. "Go to hell, Flash." She added, and then rested herself by the ruins of a building.

"Fine… I need some conversation…" Kyle added while waking up from his sleep. "Why are you and snowflake there always at each other's throats?" And the Flash faced away. "Come on Wally… the Atlantean army won't arrive anytime soon, and I'm bored as hell just waiting here. Not to mention I can't create light constructs without giving away our location to a Brainiac Servitor." Kyle added, and Ice just stood up and walked away, searching for a better place to sleep and ignore the conversation. "What?"

"Fine, we will talk… seriously…" The Flash added. "You were in space, so there is no way you know… but… Fire and I… we were… you know… an item…" And Kyle smiled at that last. "Dude… Fire dies at the Watchtower the day the moon blew up into pieces." And Kyle's smile faded. "At any rate… my problems with Ice began even before Fire died… I sort off… well… we were all busy with the sun dried… I barely saw Fire… and I was tired and took a little trip to the Watchtower…"

"And he found Ice there and went intimate with her." Aztek added, he was awake, and Kyle's jaw dropped, while the Flash just lowered his head. "We all know the story. The fool cheated on Fire with Ice… and when Fire teleported to the watchtower for guard duty… let's say you don't need to be blind to understand what Fire saw."

"Wait! Fire saw you cheating on her?" Cyborg suddenly spoke, he was up as well, and the Flash felt like allowing Earth to swallow him. "Just exactly where in the watchtower were you two making out?" Cyborg asked.

"The waiting room next to the teleports." Aztek added. "It was one of the last things I saw before going blind. I was on guard duty at the monitors." The Mexican smiled, and at the distance they heard Ice punching a boulder with her mechanical arm and crushing it. "Thinking about it carefully, I should have stopped them."

"Fine, are you people done making me feel like a total idiot? I cheated on Fire with her best friend. We both needed some loving." And Kyle still faced the Flash in disbelief. "I was depressed, ok? And she was depressed too, and suddenly… one thing lead to the other and… how was I supposed to know Fire had guard duty?"

"Simple. Every time Ice got guard duty, Fire got it too." And the Flash slapped his own forehead hard at Aztek's words. "Face it, you screwed it up." And the Flash stood up and walked in annoyance toward Ice's direction. "Our leader is a womanizer."

"Ok… so Wally and Tora did it on the Watchtower's resting room…" Kyle began. "Both are equally guilty then. Regardless of who seduced who and whose friend was betrayed… the why does Tora hate Wally this much? It was as much her fault."

"Yeah… you can say that." Cyborg began. "But that day after Ice and Aztek went back to help on Earth and Fire started her turn…" And there was silence for a few seconds, before Cyborg continued. "Brainiac destroyed the moon… and it was the last time anyone saw Fire… and many of our other friends." And Kyle remembered that day. "Ice broke man… we were all broken but we went over it… Ice… she didn't… she still blames herself for betraying Fire as she did… and the worst it… Flash is a constant reminder of that treason… so she grew to hate him, and claims she didn't want it. She says he forced her."

"And he didn't." Aztek added. "Forget about me spying on them or not. Wally doesn't have the heart to be that much of an idiot." Aztek continued. "He is a womanizer, we all know that, and the fool got lucky with Tora… but he is no fool. He regrets it deeply… and he wants to take care of Tora, be there for her… it pains him… but well. He is human… and humans are weak…"

"I don't approve what Wally did but… I can't help but feel pity… harsh man." Kyle added. "At least as leader he is doing a decent job, but as a human being… he seems to be sinking more and more… so we better keep him in the right way." Kyle added, and the group all returned to try to sleep.

* * *

"Tora… it's enough, you can't keep on blaming it all on me like that…" The Flash added, and Ice just rushed her passé. "It's useless, I'm the Fastest Man alive, you can't outrun me." And then Ice slapped him with her mechanical hand. "Ouch!" He complained and rubbed his chin hard. "Seriously? You almost broke my jaw."

"You deserve more… I'm never forgiving you." She insisted and walked away with no apparent destination. "You got me in a moment of weakness! Many had died, it was horrible, and then you come to me and tell me everything will be ok and just… talk me into your charms… how could you? She was your girlfriend!" She yelled.

"And your best friend, you aren't innocent you know?" And Ice began crying, forcing the Flash to rethink his strategy. "I just want you to return to your usual self… man… I wish I could return to be my usual self… this world is horrible…" And Ice nodded in agreement. "Just so you know… you aren't a replacement for Fire… I am an idiot… and probably still am… but you… well… were cute and I couldn't resist it… I'm sorry."

"I'm not forgiving you!" She yelled. "But I got no option but follow your lead." She continued, and the Flash noticed she was staring at the Atlantean army just arriving to where they were. 300 soldiers, dressed in full body blue armors and carrying tridents and high technological weapons, stepped in front of the not so in good terms couple. "Speak now, leader." Ice added in annoyance, and the Flash faced her, then at the army, then again at her and finally at Aquaman.

"Sorry… I… I was overwhelmed…" He admitted, and Aquaman faced him in annoyance. "There is no way your army can walk there unnoticed… so… if you are going to play Trojan horse… you better do it now and come with us." And Aquaman nodded and gave some instructions to his men. "We are going that way… tell your men to pretend they are under the Joker's leadership."

"My men will pretend nothing! Either the Joker is good as acting or they discover him. We are proud warriors!" And The Flash just took a deep breath and began walking away. "Is he ready to be the leader of the Justice League?" Aquaman suddenly asked Ice in a whisper.

"Sadly… he is the only one left to claim that role… so it's him or Kyle, and regardless how much I loathe him… I had rather leave my life in his hands." She added while closing her mechanical hand into a fist. And then, Ice and Aquaman followed the Flash toward the campsite.

"Everyone ready. The Atlanteans arrived." The Flash added, and kicked Aztek awake gently. "Green Lantern, Aztek, Cyborg and Ice, you are all coming with me. Deadshot, Harley, I want no troubles. Joker, as sick as it sounds, you are in charge, but my men won't die for you."

"Oh really? Because my men got no option but dying for you, Flashy-boy!" The Joker mentioned, and that worried the Flash. "Oh, you won't have to worry about your men… we will blow this party from the inside after all…" The Joker mentioned. Flash once again had his doubts, but decided to play along and lead his group toward a safer zone and away from the Joker's diversion. "Now! Let's get this party started!" He mentioned while taking out a megaphone and yelling at it. "Ladies and gentlemen! And robots of all ages!" The Joker began, and as soon as his first yelling began, some Brainiac-skull spiders came out from their hiding spots and rushed their way toward the perimeter the army was settled at and pointed their lasers and missiles toward the army. "Welcome to the event of the century! I am about to erase Lex Luthor from this stinky pile of earth you all call a planet! Nothing down this sleeve? Nothing from this other one! What do you know? No tricks? The joker with no tricks under his sleeve? Oh my, then I must be lying somehow." He mentioned, and everyone on his army exchanged looks.

"Hold your weapons!" A Mechanical but authoritative voice was heard, and a giant hologram of an amalgam between Brainiac and Lex Luthor, appeared in front of the army of Atlanteans and revels. "What do we have here? The Joker?" The hologram began, and the Joker laughed and began jumping up and down with enthusiasm. "I thought I was clear… I remember telling you to stay in Gotham, so your behavior could be further analyzed before disposing of you, primitive life form." Lex Luthor added, and the Joker began asking his men to bring some stuff to him and then began crafting something. "Despite my union with Brainiac, I still am Lex Luthor… and my pleasure of analyzing your brain should not be denied. Be gone. I got information to assimilate before starting with project J."

"Aw Lwxy, Lexy, Lexy." The Joker began. "But then again, you never understood the big picture! As smart as you are, you could never outsmart me, Lexy." And the Joker finally readied a bazooka and fired it. "So long, sucker! Wahahahaha!" The Joker made fun of Luthor, but his missile phased through his hologram.

"Really?" Lex Luthor added. "You attacked a hologram with a bazooka? Your low brain-activity never stops amusing me." And the Joker then laughed even harder, and Luthor made an annoyed stare. "What's so funny, clown?" He asked.

"I wasn't aiming at yooouuuhohohohohoho! Hahahahahahahaha!" He began, and the missile exploded in midair and released a toxic looking cloud of green gas. "Now, the funy part is, my Joker venom does not work on machines, which in return, makes it a worthless effort, shame on me, machines can't breathe! Oh… but my venom is extremely flammable." And the Joker took a gun out. "Very." He informed, and Luthor reflected some concern. "Bang!" Joker yelled, and a white flag with the 'bang' quote came out, and Luthor was infuriated. "See? You are still human despite wearing that armor, and by the way, my gun is no fake! Plomo!" He yelled, and then fired a bullet, which upon hitting a rock, made a spark, and forced an enormous radius to explode. Joker and his men were even launched several meters away. "Wahahahahaha!" And his laughter filled the place.

* * *

"Everyone, get some cover!" Flash yelled upon seeing the fire about to hit them all, he ran toward Ice, carried her princess style, and rushed away before the flames could hit them. "Kyle!" He yelled, and Green Lantern created a massive shield around the group. "What was I thinking? Thrusting the Joker? Yeah, right! Why not! I seem to be good at taking decisions!" He added while hugging Ice protectively, who upon realizing it, blushed a little and then kicked him away.

"Don't touch me!" She complained, and then they all saw the flames flying wildly against Kyle's shield, which began shattering and breaking after the violent explosion. "That fool could have toasted us!" Ice continued complaining.

"Maybe he is an idiot… or perhaps he is a genius." Cyborg added, and everyone faced him in disbelief. "He could have killed us, or probably wanted to, who knows. What's important is that now that he burned the whole place, Luthor got no reasons to look for any Trojan horse." Cyborg explained.

"Considering we aren't carbonized." Aztek mentioned. "My ears are still complaining about the wild sound. The Joker was truly trying to kill us!" Aztek continued. "That clown… he will pay for this once we make it back."

"If we make it back." Deadshot added. "I suggest you all quit wasting our time. Green Lantern won't be able to hold the flames forever." And Deadshot then grabbed Harley's hand and kicked Cyborg so he would move. "We only need the robot, anyone else is spendable."

"I'm not losing anyone else." The Flash added, carried Ice and rushed away with her, then returned, carried Harley and did the same. In the blink of an eye he even carried Cyborg and Aztek, Aquaman ran with the same luck, and before Deadshot could understand what was going on, he too was pulled away. The shield then gave up, and the Flash pulled Green Lantern away seconds before he could be toasted by the raging inferno, and placed him down inside the Lex Corp building. "Woah! Burning!" He complained, and began placing the fire off his costume. "Everyone all right?" He wondered, and the group nodded once they understood what just happened. "…Good…" He added before falling to his knees gasping for air.

"Good, we are alive, oh happy day." Deadshot added in sarcasm and then continued walking around the abandoned building. "It is only matter of time before Brainiac finds us, so let's install that virus and get over with this."

"Virus? We should be cutting Lex's head instead." Aquaman added and showed his hook to Deadshot. "If I know Lex as the egocentric fool he is. Then he is surely at the top floor and observing the world in ruins from up there. So I'm going to pay him a visit and force him to eat my hook." And Aquaman began walking toward the stairs.

"Wait! Arthur! We are supposed to stick together!" The Flash added. But Aquaman of course ignored him and walked upstairs. "Great… if the King of Atlantia dies then the war with the Atlanteans will intensify." And the Justice League faced the Flash, while both Deadshot and Harley began walking toward the basement. "Cyborg, get the virus working. Aztek, go with him. Keep an eye on Deadshot."

"So now you want me to go with you because you want to keep an eye on me?" Ice complained, and the Flash bit his lips not knowing what to say. "I'm going with Aztek and Cyborg to get the virus." She continued, and then followed the others toward the basement.

"Wow… she really hates you." Kyle added, and the Flash just rolled his eyes in annoyance and followed Aquaman to the top floors. "Just saying. Hey at least you hit fourth base with her before she began hating you this much." Kyle joked.

"You are not helping!" The Flash yelled, and the group continued their way toward the top.

* * *

Outside of Lex Corp, Luthor's hologram stood proudly in the remnants of the inferno caused by Joker's explosion. He was in silence, unimpressed despite the initial burst of humanity he reflected. The Joker in the other hand began preparing another missile, but this time Luthor wouldn't allow it.

"You vaporized my minions? Unpleasant of course, but not unbearable… I can create more, but a human life, comes only once." And an army of Brainiac-spiders began marching toward the Joker and his army. "Any last words?" He offered.

"Tock tock!" The Joker added with an evil smile, and Luthor moved his head in negation. "Who is there?" The Joker continued, and Luthor ordered with a movement of his holographic hand, for his spiders to continue marching. "Horse." The Joker continued. "What horse?" The Joker replied to himself, even mimicking him at one side speaking to his other self. "Trojan horse, sucker!" He finished, and Luthor widened his eyes. "Wahahahahaha! Destroy every last of them boys!" And his army finally entered the battlefield and began a war against Brainiac's forces, while Lex Luthor's hologram disappeared. "The Mayhem is sooooo exiting." The Joker concluded.

* * *

"There it is! That's… Brainiac?" Cyborg wondered, and then found an odd metal-tablet with carvings like chips all around it and with the three circles of Brainiac's mind on it. "Never mind. I will start installing the virus. You guys get the door. We don't want troubles."

"We already got troubles." Deadshot added, and then blasted his silent guns toward a group of Brainiac-spiders following them all around the building. "They discovered us!" Deadshot added. I thought you said the Joker was going to keep Luthor busy!" He yelled while firing.

"He is your boss, you tell us!" Aztek added and launched his beams of light toward the Brainiac-spiders, forcing them to explode. "Yet, it is the Joker who we are talking about, he most likely betrayed us just for fun!" Aztek continued.

"Victor! Hurry up and install the virus!" Ice yelled and began punching the Brainiac-spiders which approached enough with her mechanical arm, and with her ice powers she launched spears toward the Brainiac-spiders, piercing them. "Victor!"

"This is no simple virus, and Luthor found out I'm installing it! He and Brainiac are decoding it and fighting it back!" Cyborg complained and continued typing at his chest's computer. "I will need time to get the firewall up again! Luthor is trying to overwrite my programming!"

"Cool, now we will die saving the big nerd boy here." Harley complained while firing her riffle toward the Brainiac forces. "Tic, tac, tic, tac! Why am I hearing a tic, tac? Am I going nuts again and it's twelve of clock or something?" Harley mentioned.

"That's a cuckoo-clock!" Deadshot added in annoyance and while continuing firing. "And oddly enough, I can hear it too." And then Deadshot interrupted his firing. "For the love of… that psychopath!" Deadshot yelled, launched himself toward Harley and then began taking her ammunition off.

"Hey! Wait for second base before you start stripping me!" She complained and then kicked Deadshot away, who then recovered, and launched her backpack toward the Brainiac-spiders, and once he did, the ammunition backpack blew up and destroyed the Brainiac-spiders, it also launched everyone aside and disconnected Cyborg from Brainiac. "What happened?"

"Your pudding wanted us gone! That's what happened! Oh I knew I shouldn't have messed with that psycho's girlfriend but no! I got to hit every girl I meet, don't I? And I already was fourth base with you!" He complained and pointed at Harley, who then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Men… you are all pigs…" Ice added in annoyance and then helped Harley up. "Are there more Brainiac-spiders out there?" She wondered, and Aztek remained in silence. "Hear anything?" She added calmly, and Aztek moved his head in negation. "Then we will truth your ears. Everyone in silence, I Aztek hears anything he will let us know. Cyborg, how goes the virus?" She asked again, and then faced the broken computer.

"Badly… the virus is inside… but without my computer, I can't install it." And Ice lowered her head. "I can try installing it… but the only computer I got left… is my brain." And Cyborg took a cable from his head's cybernetic implants, and connected himself to Brainiac. "If I start behaving as a Brainiac slave, blow my head." He added, and Deadshot pointed his gun at his head.

"Consider it done." He informed, and continued pointing at Cyborg's head while Ice just faced it all horrified. "You move and I blow his brains anyway… I will not tolerate any more betrayals."

* * *

"You heard that?" Kyle wondered, and Flash faced the lower levels from the stairs. "You are worried about her then go. I will make sure Aquaman survives this." And the Flash closed his hands into fists and moved his head in negation. "Wally?"

"This is war, Kyle… and Ice knows how to take care of herself." And the Flash followed Aquaman toward the last floor, where they found a giant armored door. "Blast it." He mentioned, and Kyle casted a cannon and blew the door open. "It's over Lex!" Flash yelled, and found Lex Luthor in his Brainiac form waiting for them there and with an army of Brainiac bots already waiting there. ]Around his shoulders he wore superman's cape as his trophy. "How…?" Flash began.

"How I readied myself for this? Let's just say a little clown told me about a certain Trojan horse!" And Luthor then ordered his Brainiac-Bots to attack, and the group spread out and began fighting the robots. "I still haven't forgotten what you did to me during our last encounter, Flash! This time you won't be that lucky!" And all ammunition was launched toward the Flash, who barely dodged every bullet. "Superman couldn't beat me. Neither would Wonder Woman."

"Leave my wife out of this one, Luthor!" Aquaman yelled and slashed a couple of Brainiac-Bots in half. "I'm going to kill you… and once I'm done with you and those Yellow Lanterns… I'm going to avenge her." He added, and Luthor just smiled at that last. Darkseid will pay."

"Eventually, maybe… but not today." Luthor added, and then morphed his hands into cannons and tried vaporizing Aquaman, but Kyle stood in the way and created an armor and a medieval shield and blocked the blast, he then began slashing robots with a sword. "You are outnumbered. You can't possibly win! I am Brainiac! I am Lex Luthor! I am perfect!" And suddenly, Luthor's eyes began shinning with an error message. "What the devil?"

"You are…" The Flash began and gasped for air after the effort of knocking down several Brainiac-Bots down. "A computer…" He continued, rushed toward him, and began vibrating his hands inside of his chest. "And all computers… can be corrupted with humans own creations… a virus…" And Luthor began yelling in pain. "It's over!" And Flash once again defeated Luthor, and vibrated him out of his Brainiac self. "It's done… I… just like last time… separated them… he lives…" He added.

"Not for long." Aquaman mentioned, and showed his hook to the Flash. "This is the last time he messes with anyone… so if you aren't going to kill him… I will…" Aquaman added, and the Flash was horrified. "Go… you don't have to see it if you don't want to…" And Flash nodded, and began walking away. "Remain a good hero… Wally… for some of us it is already too late."

"Wait… are we going to… is Aquaman going to…" And the Flash grabbed Kyle from the shoulder and walked him out of the room. "Wally, are you going to allow this?" And the Flash said nothing. He just walked away. "I understand it… it doesn't mean I have to like it…" And Kyle followed the Flash. I know exactly how you feel.

"Wait…" Luthor complained, and Aquaman approached his hook to his throat. "No! Flash! You aren't really going to… I am Lex Luthor! The world needs me! Superman would never allow it!" Luthor yelled, and Aquaman smiled, grabbed Lex by the neck, and forced him to face him.

"Oh… but I'm no Superman." Aquaman added, and Luthor faced him horrified. "You should have learned, Luthor… that once you killed Superman… you sentenced yourself. Because superman was the only one preventing us from hurting your bald head. And now… you will die… but not before I torture you for all you have done."

"No!" And Kyle closed the doors behind him, and followed the Flash toward the lower levels. "No! Someone save me!" Luthor continued yelling, and then Aquaman began. "Yeaaaaargt! Nooooo! Stop this madness! Superman! Please! Superman! Save meeeee! Save meeeee! Yeaaaaarght!"

* * *

"Flash!" Ice yelled upon seeing the Flash's arrival. A look full with fear was drawn on her eyes. "Victor… he hacked into Brainiac directly! He stopped them, but…!" And the Flash quickly rushed toward the basement, and found Deadshot next to the body of Cyborg. Flash immediately went furious, rushed toward Deadshot and grabbed him from the neck.

"Ught? What?" He complained, and then Harley grabbed her gun, Ice readied her powers on her left hand, and Kyle just faced them all in confusion. "Truce over? Then I probably should have killed Cyborg when I could… never mind… he will die anyway."

"Wally!" Ice complained. "This is not the time! Cyborg got a brain seizure for hacking into Brainiac's memory banks directly! We need to get him to the base so Aztek can inspect his brain." And Aztek crossed his arms in annoyance. "You inspected my nerves directly."

"I can't do the same to a brain." He added. "Right not we need to connect him to his computers for a cleanup." Aztek added and then carried the heavy body of Cyborg. "for the love of Quetzalcoatl, help me here Kyle, use your damn ring!" And Kyle obeyed and carried Cyborg with his ring and away from the building. Deadshot and Harley followed them out, leaving Flash and Ice on their own.

"Tora." He began, and Ice began walking past him. "He killed Lex Luthor… and I allowed it…" And Ice stopped her march. "I'm a horrible person… am I not…? There was a time when everything was easy… I used to have fun, be an idiot all the time and everything just… ended so fast… I'm horrible… 10 years go… I would have never…" And then Flash felt his arm being pulled, and Ice hugged him hard. "Tora!" He added and held his pain, refusing to let it all go yet.

"I know… men don't cry…" Ice mentioned. "It is a dark world… it darkens us all… Wally…" She continued, and rubbed his back, although her right arm couldn't feel him. "You are not evil… Lex perhaps deserved it… and even when you hate yourself for what you did… I don't blame you… for allowing Lex to die… or Fire…" And Flash widened his eyes at that last. "We will work it out… somehow…"

* * *

**Yeah, you read it right, Aquaman just killed Lex Luthor. And before anyone complains about it, I did say this was a darker world, so you should have expected it somehow. I was planning on allowing Lex to live to try to destroy the League some other time, but if I had done that, I would have started a huge story, so I killed him now and saved myself some chapters.**

**Now, another thing you may have noticed is the background story explains itself in minor conversations. For example, Wonder Woman convinced Aquaman to conquer Earth, not aid them, and she even married him! There will be many spin offs like that one in future chapters, I actually wanted to leave the window open so you people could fill the holes of how it happened, lol, instead of writing the whole story myself, yeah, I'm lazy this time.**

**As for now, the story got only one review, two if you count the spam I deleted, but I'm actually enjoying writing this, so heck, I will continue it. The only doubt I have is, I talking about hidden sex and blood and dead here, should I rate this M? I'm not planning on going further with the explanation, there will be a lot of censorship for those scenarios, but I'm still wondering, I really don't want to turn this into M because I may abuse it later. At any rate, that's all for today!**


End file.
